M2の逆襲
M2の逆襲, translated to Mewtwo's Counterattack is a Super Smash Bros Melee Machinima series. It's uploaded by GALM, but he or she has stated they have not made it. The series is notable for pushing the depths of making an action Smash Bros Machinima to its farthest. Multiple Camera angles for a single scene, freeze frames, amazing dialogue, fx, music, and hacks makes it literally a movie. However, its obscurity lie in that it's in Japanese, spoken and subtitles, and likely not alot of english speaking machinimators and fans have heard of it. If more well known, it likely can influence how Smash Machinima can be created. References in series include Final Fantasy, and DBZ. Don't worry about the japanese. It's so action packed there's no need for translation. ---- Part One-02:06 Mario and Luigi were walking through Hyrule Temple when Mewtwo appeared. He charged a Shadowball and tossed it. Luigi, who was further in the front dodged it. Mario then used his cape and sent it back. Luigi wasn't expecting it and got hit with the reflected Shadowball. Luigi is killed. In a rage at what happened, Mario ran to Mewtwo, ready to attack. Part Two-02:13 Mario starts an assault on Mewtwo, but except for a good hit, Mewtwo dodges each and every move. The episode ends with Mewtwo defeating Mario with a Shadowball. Part Three-05:29 Mewtwo thinks he has beaten Mario, but it was a trick. Mario unleashes his true strength on Mewtwo, after a brutal attack, Mario freezes Mewtwo in place and does pretty messed up things. (The sprite freeze is an actual banned Ice Climbers technique) He finishes the attack with a bob-omb. There's a false credit roll where Mario walks from Hyrule Temple, Yoshi's Island, Green Greens, and Final Destination where Mario steps on a mine. Mewtwo, still alive, charges the Super Scope, actually killing Mario. However, an ally against Mewtwo takes Mario's place. Part Four-03:15 Bowser and Mewtwo starts a DBZ like flurry of teleportations and high speed fighting. Both sides are relatively even, until with one last attack, Bowser goes down. Bowser gets back up, and Mewtwo teleports the duo to Pokemon Stadium. Part Five-06:33 The episode starts like an RPG, with each character doing moves like FF. After a bit, Bowser gets bored, and cheats, causing the actual fighting to start, however Bowser hits a mine, and Mewtwo shows he rigged the entire stage, and used a Mr. Saturn to detonate them on Bowser. Mewtwo pulls a freezing attack on Bowser, and after absorbing him Someone returns from the grave. The level goes back to Final Destination. Part Six-04:04 Mario and Mewtwo stare at each other, and Mewtwo rants about his newest weapon, but when ready to use it, it's empty from all the demonstrations. Mewtwo runs, but a revived Luigi appears. Mewtwo tries killing Luigi, but he returns. Mario and Mewtwo goes into high speed fight while Luigi charges Green Missle. Mario grabs Mewtwo, but Luigi misfires over them. The misfire was so great that Luigi flew through Congo Jungle, Onett, Icicle Mountain, Corneria and back to Final Destination, hitting Mewtwo. Mewtwo terribly hit releases Bowser, defeated. The screen next shows the screen like an RPG level up. Luigi actually level downs! Mewtwo isn't over though. Note that this episode shows Samus, Fox, Sheik, Marth, and Pichachu, though minor. Part Seven-04:45 The episode starts with a different colored Bowser, DK, Peach, and Kirby beating on Ness, having nothing to do with the story, though humorous. Mewtwo has now grown three sizes big. Bowser attacks, but it doesn't work. Samus appears, and allied with Mario and Luigi, charges a charge shot. Fox (female) however deflects it, killing Samus, but Bowser defeats Fox, and with a poison mushroom just makes Mewtwo smaller. Mewtwo than proceeds to tear through Bowser, Mario, and Luigi. Bowser tries an attack, but a mine stops him. Mario and Luigi then get up, and they see Bowser's hands in the air, and they knew what to do. Part Eight-12:27 Sub-Part one starts with showing what happened to Fox after Bowser knocked her off the level. She fell into the depths of Battlefield where she's eaten by a giant Yoshi. MGS ref and real story starts. Mario and Luigi attack but Mewtwo kicks their ass terribly at first, but tag team pulls through, at least for a second. They keep getting up though, and keep trying, and has an equal footing against Mewtwo, but with one last attack, they go down. Mewtwo then takes notice of what Bowser tries to do-who calls Bankai by the way- and the match switches to making sure Bowser isn't disturbed for his attack. Sub-Part Two starts with a flashback of all that's happened. Mario is being electrocuted, but then, Bowser goes Super, and charges his attack, the Spirit Bomb. Mewtwo tries to block, but with quick thinking from Luigi, he uses Pichachu to destroy the shield. Mewtwo's life flashes before his very eyes, and the true credits roll. Watch the series here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blFkU0jOAg4&feature=PlayList&p=DD578D01880F4A4F&index=0